User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 4: Mediterranean Homesick Blues
Episode 4: Mediterranean Homesick Blues Premise: The teams travel south of France and fight sharks, build sandcastles, and race to Iceland. Challenge: Swim in shark-infested water, build sandcastle, and race to Iceland via jet boat. Winner(s): Jacques and Josee Eliminated: Mary and Ellody, for spending way too long on the plans for their sandcastle rather than actually building the sandcastle. My Favorite Part: MacArthur giving Sanders a ticket for excessive complaining. Once again, another GOOD episode! What else can I say about Sanders and MacArthur in the first half? They were absolutely hilarious! In the beginning, I laughed loudly when they sassed Josee and Jacques by referring to them as "silver streak". Not to mention the part when they try to get a hold of a taxi. MacArthur causes a taxi collision and yells out to a random cab driver, saying, "We are commandeering this vehicle, maggot!" Sanders even refers to her as aggressive and MacArthur's aggressive nature is portrayed so humorously throughout. Oh yeah, and gotta love MacArthur going "bad cop" and demanding that the taxi driver show them the way to the train station. And then giving the taxi a ticket for a "fire hazard" and a ticket to Sanders for excessive complaining. Very hilarious indeed! Dwayne also has a crush on Carrie, which is pretty cute. That is, until Dwayne embarrasses him in front of him. But throughout, Junior actually shows instances of being proud of his dad for doing well in the challenge. Dwayne also shows off his karate moves, refers to the sandcastle judge as a "small, opinionated man", and the bike story. Also, Emma still doesn't want to have fun, but Kitty does! Also, gotta love their selfie in the cab! Tom and Jen also had fun together with their spray tan, which Mary and Ellody made fun of. Then, they got to ride on a yacht and Tom yells like a girl when he sees a shark. Stephanie and "Lightning on steroids" continue to be weird with their making-out. The sharks getting scared of Crimson was hilarious. I have to admit, for people who barely talk, Crimson and Ennui are gut-bustingly hilarious. We also get a funny brief moment of Owen asking the sharks if they were dolphins. Lorenzo and Chet were actually pretty funny, especially in the beginning when Lorenzo brags that he took the subway while Chet took a taxi. Their sand-fight and their argument over driving the boat were also hilarious. I also liked the Coppertone parody featuring Don. Geoff and Brody were pretty enjoyable in this episode and it's good to see them have more screentime. Brody has a wild ride with a shark and getting electrocuted by the boat's motor, which saves him and Geoff from getting eliminated. I really like their teamwork and I think they go great together (not as good as Gidgette tho ;)). Geoff trying to motivate Brody that they are a team and then saying that he's disappointed was pretty funny and I liked his quote, "If you're ever stuck in a shark's mouth, just keep on swimming!" And the part when Geoff puts his arm on an electrocuted Brody and gets electrocuted was funny. I also like the random cameos of the tourists in the end and Jacques and Josee keeping on blowing kisses at the camera over getting first place was enjoyably funny. I expected Mary and Ellody to go out early considering the lack of screentime that they got and the fact that they were too engrossed in their plans. I'm pretty neutral on their elimination. I'm going to miss Courtney dressed in different clothing and wearing a black wig. LOL. Overall, this is a good episode. Category:Blog posts